When I See Him Move, I See Hell To Pay
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: There's a demon inside him who came from hell... And he turned my eyes from God and... I fell...
1. Your Love Will Kill Me

Jekyll and Hyde: When I See Him Move, I See Hell To Pay.

((I don't own the song or the characters! I only own my ideas.))

Chapter 1: Your Love Will Kill Me

It was a warm afternoon in London and Utterson was walking down the street looking for Jekyll who he had lost in a crowd of people. "Henry! I seriously need to handcuff you to me don't I…." Utterson sighed and kept walking around aimlessly. Jekyll finally went over to him after about an hour. "Sure is crazy out here huh?"

"I couldn't agree more. Middle and low class always have their annual…. Whatever it is, here and I just can't take it." Utterson looked at Jekyll shocked at his words before shaking his head. "You have to go anyways. You know that Henry."Jekyll sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's get this over with…. Afterwards we're going to the bar so I can forget today."

Across town a low class person was getting ready for a performance. He was a little nervous but excited to go out there and it was reasonable. The outfit he had on was black leather pants with flames on the front, the outfit revealed his back and his stomach along with his shoulders, a purple ribbon was tied in the middle and the back had a long piece of bright red silk fabric, he had tall black boots with a red clasp on them, and a headband that had a bright orange veil on the back.

The blonde was just applying flame makeup to his eyes when he heard someone call his name. It was time to go out and do the routine he practiced. He walked out and then made his way up to the makeshift stage. Jekyll looked over and his eyes widen. His eyes were locked onto the dancer as he did a provocative routine. The crowd loved it and Jekyll fought the urge to let himself succumb to it. The blonde looked at Jekyll and winked before using a smoke bomb to disappear off stage. Jekyll shook his head and quickly headed home afterwards, Utterson went home soon after. As it went into the dark hours of the night Jekyll couldn't get the image of the dancer out of his head, his fiery and seductive gaze burned in him… And he hated it. And yet, he longed for him...

I feel a wave of passion

Move through my heart with such pain

I have no time to reason

So I just let passion reign

I let go so easily

On a night as warm as sin

Midnight swimmer, midnight sea, I will not come back again

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me

And you will bear my curse as long as my life will be

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me

And I saw it would be when I looked at you, when you looked at me

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me, your love will kill me

My sin and my obsession, crazy desire you bring

I know there's no salvation, I see our bodies burning

Your darkened dreams all haunt me, I live to see your dances

Please raise your eyes and want me, please give me all the chances

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me

And you will bear my curse as long as my life will be

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me

And I saw it would be when I looked at you, when you looked at me

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me, your love will kill me

You brought the springtime to fill, my heart in its winter chill

I lost my strength and my will and now my tears start to spill

I never knew such desire, just looking into your eyes

And now the soul in me cries, and now the night is on fire

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me

And you will bear my curse as long as my life will be

Your love will kill me, your love will kill me

And I saw it would be when I looked at you, when you looked at me

Your love will kill me,

Your love will kill me,

Your love will kill me….

Jekyll knew he was out there in the dark, he was going to find him no matter the cost. He wasn't going to stop until he had him.

((Who is this mysterious dancer? Leave your thoughts in a review!))


	2. In A Place Of Miracles

Jekyll and Hyde: When I See Him Move, I See Hell To Pay

Chapter 2: In a Place of Miracles

The search was on for the elusive dancer. The blonde was keeping his appearance hidden. And yet Jekyll didn't notice. One night Jekyll went to the extremes for information about where the dancer was at. "If you want your child to live, give us the fugitive." Jekyll snarled as Utterson held the gun to the young couple's young daughter. "We don't have him, I swear we're innocent!" The mother pleaded, Jekyll turned to Utterson in anger. "Shoot it." Utterson didn't move. "Did you hear me John?" Jekyll growled as Hyde looked around the corner of the house, but he kept out of sight. "Utterson! CARRY OUT THE ORDER!"

Utterson fired into the air. Jekyll screamed in anger and took out his gun determined to carry out the order himself. One shot was all it took. Hyde covered his mouth to muffle his scream and then Jekyll aimed at Utterson. Hyde snapped and ran out, he kicked the gun out of Jekyll's hand and ran off with Utterson escaping into the night. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! AFTER THEM!" Hyde quickly hid in an abandoned tavern with Utterson and looked at him in concern. "You alright?" Utterson nodded and then sighed and looked out the door. "Why me of all people…. Why did he have to go after me…." Hyde growled as officers pass them. Utterson put a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "I wish I knew, but I don't. We can run, we can leave this place." Hyde walked past him. "You don't understand, it's not going to be easy."

Utterson looked at Hyde. "You're right, he has London surrounded, no one can leave here until you go to Jekyll. But I know you won't stand for it, and yet we can't hide out here forever Jekyll will have them searching for you and I soon enough. He's threatening to have you burn at a pyre if you refuse to be his." Hyde scoffed, he was getting annoyed. "I'd rather die then be with a man like him." The gypsy looked back at the lawyer, "But I'm in a place of miracles when I'm with you."

UTTERSON

Here we are, nearly strangers

From two worlds that have rarely met

But somehow, you have made me

Someone new

Trav'ling far on a journey

That's the longest I've taken yet

Now I'm asking if you will let me

Come with you

Though our lives are tattered and torn

All I'm feeling now is reborn

I must be

In a Place of Miracles

HYDE

Where the blind can see

UTTERSON & HYDE

In a Place of Miracles

UTTERSON

A miracle you've brought to me

UTTERSON & HYDE

The lawyer and the gypsy

Locked in an embrace

In a Place of Miracles

HYDE

All this time, I've been certain

That my life would be spent alone

And what's more, I've pretended

Not to care

UTTERSON

But now I'm here beside you

UTTERSON & HYDE

No more need for a heart of stone

UTTERSON & HYDE

Though we set out for lands unknown

They're lands we'll share

UTTERSON

In a place

HYDE

Of miracles!

Jekyll had gone out to the Scotland Yard, he wouldn't let Hyde go, not this time, not again. "The wicked shall not go unpunished, the heart of the wicked is of little worth…. The wicked shall not go unpunished! Coward! Traitor! Gypsy's pawn, you're relived of your patrol! Kyrie Elison! GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL! FIND THE GYPSY! KILL ANYONE WHO HARBORS EDWARD HYDE!" Jekyll strode out and slammed the door behind him. "You will be mine…. Or you….. Will…. Burn…."


	3. One Bright Morning You Danced

When I See Him Move, I See Hell To Pay

Chapter 3: One Bright Morning You Danced

It was dark in the Scotland Yard. Everything was quiet except for the footsteps coming from down the hallway. Jekyll smirked, he finally had Hyde captured and the dancer's life was hanging in the balance. All he had to do was choose Jekyll, or burn at a pyre. Jekyll hoped he was smart enough to choose life over death. He stopped at Hyde's cell as he heard the bells from the church signaling it was 5 am. Hyde looked up hearing Jekyll tap on the bars. "The clock is striking five, it means that dawn will come soon. Very soon they'll unlock that door. And very soon you will be no more." Hyde looked away from him, obviously not pleased to see him. "Why do you hate me?" Jekyll looked up at him and put his hand on the bars. "It's not that I hate, it's that I love... I LOVE YOU!" Hyde covered his ears before getting up. But he kept his distance. "What is it I've done? A gypsy man alone, that love for me has come to you the doctor of North London?"

"One bright morning you danced, on the square in the sun. I watched you so entranced, my whole world came undone. Now my heart, never still, bruised my mind and my will. All my empty life unveiled, and now since that day, mirrors show no sign of my face! But Satan in my place. Of me there is no trace..." Hyde sighed then shut his eyes as his mind wandered slightly. "Oh my love he will come. Light my life like the sun, he will come take me home, my dark days will be done. Come too close, evil man, you will DIE by these hands, no one can HATE like I can! YOU'LL DIE WHERE YOU STAND! Go to hell! That's what I demand!"

Jekyll took out the key and unlocked the door before opening it. "Give me one hour with you, I'll be yours to command... You must choose don't you see? Before day and the gods above. Choose your pyre, or me. Choose your death, or my love. Choose the grave, or my bed. To be living or dead! If you nod yes with your head, I'll release you and let you go to the ones you love so... To the devils you know." Jekyll got closer to Hyde and the blonde swallowed hard before pushing him away. "Just go!" Hyde snapped but Jekyll pinned him against the wall. "Just go..." Jekyll kissed him deeply and Hyde let the tears stream down his face. He knew exactly what Jekyll meant, but being the stubborn gypsy he was, he wasn't going to give in that easily. He's already decided his answer.


End file.
